Parvia
Parvia, also known as the Lost Continent, is the eighth continent of the world and is also the smallest--having a landmass slightly smaller than Australia. Discovered in 1792, Parvia was initially thought to be a much smaller island, as settlers first only discovered the Isle of Donland. Definition and Boundaries Parvia is a continent that consists of two major landmasses; mainland Parvia and the Isle of Donland, with the mainland being many times larger than the Isle. After the Colony Wars, Parvia was divided into five provinces, with four being British and one being American. The five provinces are Kirando, Donland, West Parvia, Douglas, and Oissia; and their capitals are Asahi, New Birmingham, Ashwell, Doglas, and Anisse, respectively. Etymology Parvia bears it's name from the Latin language, similarly to Australia, which was discovered slightly earlier. Parvia is derived from "parva," the latin term for small, in relation to the continent's small footprint. History Discovery and Colonialism Parvia was originally discovered by the Dutch in the late 16th century. During the last few rounds of land-claiming, England looked to Australia and India for more power, leaving the Dutch an opening in the Pacific beyond America. Dutch captain Daan Barenschot landed on the Isle of Donland in 1792, not ever venturing beyond the bay that separates the Isle from mainland Parvia. The land was then referred to as Berenschot's Island (Later New Limburg). A colony was established soon after. Holland soon came under the control of the French Empire, and Barenschot's Island was taken over by the British Empire in 1803 in order to keep it out of French control. The Dutch never re-claimed or were given the land back. Armed with money, power, and resources, the English ventured into mainland Parvia and spent the next half-century charting the continent. In 1849, the colony of Douglas was established north of a lake near the center of Parvia. This was named after Sir Elliot Douglas, who was the primary contributor of funds for many of the English expeditions into the mainland. Colony Wars In 1872, Japan expands too far south, and create Fort Nansei. They hastily build the fort because the British are about to declare war. The British declare war, but the Japanese launch a preemptive strike and conquer Ashwell. At the same time, their navy is destroyed when the Japanese attack New Birmingham, in the Battle of New Birmingham. In 1873, the Japanese cross Parker’s Gamble and push into American land into the Plateau. In 1874, America declares war on Japan and leave Fort Lincoln, traveling around the Eastern Mountains into Parker’s Gamble, hitting but not quite taking the Plateau. In 1875, coalition forces between the British Empire and the United States take back the mountains and the plateau. Also, the British push the Japanese into Fort Nansei. 1875. American ships sail from Union City to conquer the Northern Isles. By 1876, coalition forces march north while Americans in the North march south move to crush Nansei. By 1867, the US have made claims in the northeastern part of the continent. By 1872, Japan was in the northwest. By 1875 war of colonies, Japan loses, Parvia split between British Empire and the United States. 30 years of modernizing. In the midst of the great war rebellion breaks out across the plains against Britain. Successful for awhile but eventually the rebels are snuffed out in Parker's Gamble.